Inseguridades
by Sora Yagami
Summary: Maka esta preocupada sobre su relacion con Soul y quiere averiguar si este le ama... Que le pasa a Soul que parece estar actuando raro?  One-shot


**Disclaimer:** No, Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser asi, el anime no habria acabado asi! Y hubiese habido mas Soul x Maka xD.

Bueno, ya no les distraigo mas, nos vemos al final del Fic con mas anotaciones mias :D

* * *

><p><strong>Inseguridades<strong>

-¿Qué pasa Soul?... ¡Respóndeme! –Exigía una chica de cabello sujetado por dos coletas, con una mirada confundida y unos ojos verdes con algunas lágrimas.

-… -El chico de cabello gris, antes llamado por la chica "Soul", con la cabeza baja no emite ningún sonido.

-¡Soul! Vamos, ¿Por qué no respondes a lo que te he preguntado?... ¿Me amas, Soul?...

-… -El antes nombrado chico levanta un poco su cabeza y parece que se dispone a contestar –Maka… Yo… -De nueva cuenta, Soul baja su cabeza sin poder responder algo coherente.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tú… idiota, mentiroso! –Después de gritarle a Soul, Maka sale corriendo de su casa con lágrimas en sus ojos y sin realmente un rumbo fijo.

Maka corría sin siquiera saber a dónde, corría por toda Death City con lagrimas en los ojos y con sus emociones mezcladas entre enojo, tristeza, decepción, sorpresa, en fin, todo tipo de emociones, y si se viera desde un punto de vista externo, era de esperarse, pues Soul y Maka llevaban siendo una pareja feliz de novios desde hace casi un año.

La cabeza de Maka estaba llena de pensamientos confusos que solo se cruzaban entre sí, interponiéndose unos a otros y desmintiéndose igualmente, tales como "Ese idiota ¿Por qué? él me ama… pero ¿Y si no?", "Ayer todo estaba bien.., ¿Por qué esta todo así hoy?...", "Me ha estado mintiendo… no lo puedo perdonar pero… es que… ¡Le amo!..."

Maka corrió por casi toda la ciudad hasta quedar exhausta y parar a descansar un poco en un parque, se acerco a una banca que estaba enfrente de la fuente central del parque y se sentó dirigiendo su cabeza al cielo estrellado con sus ojos cerrados. Paso unos pocos minutos así y en su misma posición abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el chico ocasionante de su sufrimiento…

-Maka… la verdad es que yo… -Soul trataba de explicarse, se le notaba algo nervioso, como si su voz misma se fuera a quebrar en cualquier instante.

-¿Qué pasa?... –Se levanta de la banca, siempre mirando a Soul. - ¿No has tenido suficiente ya?... Después de todo, nunca me has amado, aun después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos y todas las cosas que hemos superado… tu no lo puedes decir… no me amas… -Mientras hablaba, mas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-No es verdad, es solo que… veras, hay una buena razón para esto…

-¡Dímela entonces! –Maka comenzaba a mostrar desesperación, derramaba tantas lágrimas que creía que no volvería a llorar nunca más. – Quiero saberlo… quiero que me digas la razón, te creeré, solo quiero creer que todo lo que me has dicho ha sido verdad, tus "Eres hermosa" de diario y lo que me dijiste cuando empezamos a salir… "Contigo me siento diferente, eres especial para mi…" –Sin aguantarlo más, se acerco a Soul y le abrazo, arrugando un poco su chaqueta pues no tenía otra forma de descargar sus emociones – Por favor… no me digas que hay "otra"…

- Vaya que soy un idiota… -Luego de un suspiro y con su mirada esta vez decidida, corresponde el abrazo dado por su compañera y novia.

-N-no lo entiendo… -Maka mostraba una cara sonriente, aunque también estaba algo sorprendida por la reacción repentina de su novio.

-¿Qué hay que entender?... Aunque no suene del todo cool, tengo que admitir que me porte como un tonto ante tu pregunta.

-Es decir… ¿Me amas, entonces?

-¡Por supuesto! –Acerca su cara a la de Maka y le da un largo beso, que pudo pasar a mayores a no ser por una pequeña interrupción por parte de Maka.

-Sé que eres un tonto, pero ¿Por qué tanto drama por no decirme que me amas?

-Pero si tú fuiste la que…-El chico se abstuvo de seguir con esa respuesta por la posible reacción de su novia… - Oh, bueno, no importa, es solo que me sentía un poco avergonzado… pero ya no importa, volvamos a casa, es algo tarde. –Tomando la mano de su chica, se dirigen caminando hacia su motocicleta para dirigirse a casa y finalmente terminar con el malentendido.

-Espera un minuto… -Después de pensarlo detalladamente, Maka llego a una conclusión… -Soul, aun no me has dicho que me amas…

-Esto… -Lucia como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica pasara rápidamente por el cuerpo de Soul, y este comenzó a sudar frío por los nervios… -¡Es demasiado vergonzoso! ¡¿No entiendes, mujer? … -Inmediatamente después de su respuesta, se cubrió la boca.

-Con que… es muy vergonzoso… -Con una pequeña vena resaltada en su frente, su mano izquierda formando un puño y su mano derecha sosteniendo un libro de quien sabe dónde, Soul recibió lo que suponía… -¡Maka Chop!

-Ugh… -El chico de cabello gris llamado Soul se encontraba en el suelo con una marca en su cabeza a la que parecía salirle humo y muy adolorido.

-¡Es un idiota!... –Maka se encaminaba a su casa, haciendo un puchero y quizás con un semblante notando que estaba algo molesta, pero, aun así, pensaba "Es un idiota… ¡Pero es MI idiota! "

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bien, se que es realmente corto, y es el primer intento (o esperen, no, hice otro sobre navidad pero no lo postee aqui...) que hago con personajes de Soul Eater, asi como tambien uno de los primeros en ese estilo de escritura.

Me encontre el documento en mi carpeta, casi literalmente con polvo encima, lo escribi hace un par de meses para un concurso de Hallowen (El Fic no tenia que ser necesariamente de esa fecha, aclaro xD) y pues decidi postearlo aqui, espero les haya gustado.

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D.

See ya!


End file.
